NO FEAR 1: Stranger in Our Mists PC Version
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: (Stephen/Livvie/Jack/Tess) A Stranger enters the lives of Port Charles and no one will be the same. (For the full story read the GH version too.)
1. Livvie's Act of Kindness

                This will become an ABC Soap Crossover Extreme.  Right now it takes place in the City of Port Charles.  To get the full story on these chapters you will have to read both the GH and the PC versions.

                This is a Stephen/Livvie/Jack/Tess square Fanfiction, to find out where this goes stay tuned...

**_NO FEAR_**

**_The D.N.A Dilemma_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_A Stranger in our Mists_**

**_(Port Charles Version)_**

**_Written by: Stealth Photographer_**

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

            I awoke and found my self in a giant tube.  I couldn't remember what had happened before, just the tube.  I reached up to see if I could push it open, and my hand just broke the glass by touching it.

            A heard a voice say, "He's finally awake."

            I looked around and saw four people.  I saw, two old women, one with dark hair the other with white.  A middle aged man and a young man who looked like he had sharp teeth.

            The guy with the teeth approached me, and I flung him away with just a push.  Then I managed to get past the others and ran out of the room.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

            Livvie walked alone towards the path to Jack's house.  Her feelings towards Stephen who she knew was Caleb were very strong.  But also were her feeling for Jack.  She knew Jack still liked her on some level.  Other wise why would he fall in love with her exact double.  She knew all the trouble her two sided feelings had cause last summer, and she was determined not to let it happen again.

            She continued to walk along when she heard a rustling in the bushes.  She picked up a stick and was going to hit whoever it was, when I staggered out of the bushes.

            Livvie asked, "Are you OK?"

            I said, "I think I am.  Do you know the way to town?"

            She said, "Just follow the path over there and take a right at the road.  What's your name by the way?"

            I had to think.  I didn't know my name.  But I couldn't have people calling kid or hey you, so I quickly though and said, "Josh.  You can call me Josh."

            She said, "Well Josh, they call me Livvie around here."  "As well as some other stuff," she whispered to her self.

            I wished her luck and continued on my way.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

            Jack was trying to find the phone number so he could call Lucky Spencer.  He was one of the best local photographers he knew of.  Tess was humming the new song Naked Eyes.

            Jack loved Tess very much, despite the fact that she was Livvie's exact double.  But that song unnerved him, as did Stephen.  Who despite all those who said he wasn't.  Jack knew that he was Caleb.  Not only that but some of Jack's super strength had been return periodically.

            Jack finally found the number and walked over to the phone, when he heard a knock on the door.  He walked over and opened the door.  There was Livvie.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

            I finally reached the town.  Livvie's directions had been correct.  Yet some how I knew my way around here like I lived here.  I still couldn't remember anything, but this town was somewhat familiar to me.  I walked towards some place but I didn't know where.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

            Jack said, "What do you want?"

            Livvie said, "Just to visit Tess."

            Jack said, "Tess doesn't want to see you."

            Tess said, "It OK Jack.  She's nice to me."

            Jack said, "She better be."  He let Livvie in and then remembers the phone call, so he looked at the piece of paper and dialed the number.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

            Tess said, "I've been having thoughts."

            Livvie asked, "What kind of thoughts?"

            "I see me or you, and wearing a white gown, looking for someone."  Tess replied.         

            Livvie knew that she was talking about the Wedding House she had been there with Caleb.  But how would she remember that.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

            Jack waited for eight rings.  He was about to hang up when he heard a voice.  "Hello."

            Jack said, "Hello is this Lucky?"

            Lucky said, "Yup, is this Jack?"

            Jack said, "Yes it is.  I'm so glad you could find time to talk to me.  You are one of the best Photographers I know."

            Lucky said, "I wouldn't say the best."

            Jack said, "I meant one of the best that I could get a hold of locally."

            Lucky asked, "You're local.  Where do you live?"

            Jack said, "In a cottage, right outside of Port Charles."

            Lucky said, "I live in PC too."

            Jack said, "So back to the reason I called.  What did you think of my pictures?"

            "They were excellent pictures," Lucky said, "but I didn't get any emotions from them."

            "What do you mean?" Jack asked.

            Lucky replied, "You need to look beyond the image and look at the soul of the picture."

            "What do you mean?"  Jack asked.

            Lucky said, "Anyone can just snap a picture, but it takes a real artist to make that picture tell a story.  I saw the work that…."

            Jack heard the phone hit the ground and he heard someone hit a table.  Then the phone went dead.

            _I wonder what happened.  He thought.  He looked over at Livvie and Tess and both were unconscious on the floor._


	2. Chris's Day To Shine

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"Tess! Livvie!" Jack yelled jumping over the furniture to get to them. He checked their pulse and found that it was week, but steady. He went to the phone and called 9-1-1.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Stephen was in his studio working on the newest song that Marisa had written. When his cell phone rang. He answered it to find out that it was Allison's mother, Elizabeth.

She was calling cause Alison had spilt her special water. Stephen told her not to worry, and he would give her a new bottle.

Right after she called, Steve got another call on the phone.

"Madam Cassadine. No I haven't seen Phase One of our project. But he couldn't have gotten far. Project Isis will be a success. But just to be safe you better begin Phase Two of our Master Plan."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Meanwhile at General Hospital, the Chief of Neurology, Tony Jones was talking to resident Chris Ramsey.

Tony said, "You were excellent in assisting me last night in surgery."

"Thanks Doctor Jones," Chris replied.

Tony said, "You know, if you ever decided to go into Neurology, there will be a position for you here."

Chris was just about to ask for one when his little brother Jack Ramsey ran up and asked for his help.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

Jack replied, "Tess and Livvie have collapsed."

Chris said, "I'll see what I can find out."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Meanwhile I was having some strange dreams. In one I was standing out side of a motorcycle shop that was on fire. Another one was I was struggling with an older woman and fell off a waterfall. Another one, I drove off a cliff riding a dirt bike.

I opened my eyes and though "_Are these dreams or memories."_

I looked over at Tony who was looking at my blood results.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Chris was examining Livvie and Tess when Doctor Thornhart walked in.

"Need some help Ramsey?" Ian asked.

Chris said, "No thanks, I can handle this on my own."

Ian looked at Tess and said, "You do know whom you are dealing with right?"

Chris said, "I don't care if Tess has no DNA. I'm still going to treat her like a person. Now get out."

Ian left the lab in a huff.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Tony did the blood tests a few more times to make sure the test were right and then he said, "This is impossible."

Ian Thornhart was walking by the door when Tony called him in to look at the test results. Ian looked at them and said, "Is this right?"

Tony said, "According to these results. This young man here has several different strands of DNA in his body.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

Stephen said, "Soon Olivia, you will be mine."

A shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows and said, "Yes Project Isis is coming along great." It was the Avatar.


End file.
